the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Poderes de Mayhem
"Poderes de Mayhem" é o décimo quarto episódio da 4ª temporada de The Thundermans e 85º episódio em geral. Sinopse Phoebe toma uma decisão que altera a vida quando seus poderes combinados com os poderes de Max não são suficientes para impedir que uma das velhas brincadeiras de Max arruine uma reunião de super-heróis. Enredo Os Thundermans se reúnem na sala para assistir notícias no Thunder Monitor. Eles estão assistindo a um segmento especial na Metroburg News, onde Anderson Super está preparando uma entrevista com os gêmeos Max e Phoebe sobre seu perfil Z-Force. Anderson Super é o principal apresentador de TV em Metroburg, que geralmente entrevista os melhores super-heróis. Nora e Billy revelam que Anderson Super já entrevistou sua super-heroína favorita, Garota Pause. Garota Pause é uma super-heroína mirim com a capacidade de congelar o tempo por um momento. Ela geralmente congela o tempo para desenhar bigodes nas pessoas. Hank parece um pouco ciumento que Garota Pause chega a ser entrevistada, mas ele, quem salvou o mundo 346 vezes, nunca foi. Anderson Super apresenta o segmento, dizendo que ele vai transmitir uma entrevista que ele filmou com Max no seu covil. Phoebe está surpresa porque eles foram entrevistados com o Max na entrada. Max revela que ele convenceu Anderson a retirar aquela entrevista e gravar uma nova porque a parte da Phoebe era uma chatice. Isso prejudica Phoebe, ela fica ainda mais desapontada durante a entrevista quando Anderson Super pergunta a Max se ele tem a quem agradecer pela transição do mal ao bem. Max diz que quer agradecer a alguém que sempre esteve lá por ele e ficou ao seu lado durante a fase maligna, Phoebe pensa que ele está falando sobre ela, mas, em vez disso, Max agradece a si mesmo, o que torna Phoebe louca desde que ela sempre esteve lá por ele, salvando-o e limpando suas bagunças durante a fase maligna. Após a entrevista, Anderson anuncia que o Super Prêmios está chegando e este ano, Capa de Platina Vitalicia será dada para Thunder Man (Hank) e Electress (Barb). Enquanto o resto da família está comemorando a notícia, Max está preocupado com alguma coisa. Ela pergunta o que está acontecendo, mas Max se recusa a dizer e corre para sua cova, pedindo a Phoebe que não o acompanhe. Claro que agora ela deve segui-lo. No Covil do Max, Max e Dr. Colosso estão procurando nervosamente por algo. Dr. Colosso assegura Max que tudo vai ficar bem, desde que Phoebe não descubra. Phoebe, então aparece das escadas e descobre que eles estão tentando esconder algo dela. Max explica que de volta quando era malvado, ele havia montado uma bomba fedorenta para sair durante os Super Prêmios. A bomba de fedor era tão épica que deixaria todos os super-heróis na sala apimentando por décadas. Então, Max deve detê-lo antes que ele se apague, não só porque ele é um super-herói agora, mas porque ele e Phoebe estão tentando entrar no Z-Force e se isso for apagado, eles seriam automaticamente desqualificados. Phoebe fica louco por ter que manter a limpeza das bagunças de Max mesmo quando ele é um super-herói. Ela tenta ajudar Max a lembrar onde ele manteve os planos secretos da bomba para que eles possam descobrir como pará-lo. Os gêmeos encontram o plano secreto para a bomba de fedor sob um pano. Mas há uma captura. A bomba de fedor está dentro de uma caixa de Thundertanium e a única maneira de entrar e desativá-la é usando uma explosão eletro-plasma. Mas, onde eles podem encontrar esse tipo de energia? Phoebe, inadvertidamente, diz ao vaqueiro de armas secretas de Max. É aí que os Thundermans mantêm as armas mais perigosas que colecionaram ao longo dos anos. Talvez isso possa levá-los a uma arma que eles poderiam usar ou modificar para produzir a explosão eletro-plasma necessária. O cofre está disfarçado como parte da parede pela lareira. Uma das armas dentro do cofre é a órbita de poder de Dark Mayhem que os Thundermans mantiveram depois de interrompê-lo em "Thundermans: Secret Revealed". Phoebe sugere absorver os poderes do Dark Mayhem do orbe e usar sua superpotência de energia eletro-plasma para desativar a bomba. Mas Max se recusa e adverte Phoebe que os poderes dos Dark Mayhem são puros e se alguém os absorve, eles o transformariam pelo mal. Em vez disso, Max pega um monte de outros aparelhos para fazer outro aparelho que geraria a energia necessária para destrua o invólucro Thundertanium. Enquanto isso, Hank e Barb contratam a SuperManny para cuidar da criança Chloe enquanto o resto da família está em Metroburg para os Super Prêmios. Nora e Billy pedem para ficar para trás com Chloe, pois eles estão cansados de sentar-se com todas essas longas cerimônias de Super Prêmios. No entanto, eles se arrependem de sua decisão quase que imediatamente quando o SuperManny chegar e revela que a Garota Pause estará na festa. Garota Pause é o super-herói infantil favorito de Billy e Nora. Então, Nora tenta fazer com que Billy se esgueire, mas a SuperManny os coloca em coleiras, impossibilitando-os de sair. Com a Chloe se teletransportando por todo o lado, a SuperManny encontra o trabalho muito difícil. Nora vem com um plano para destruir as trelas da SuperManny com seus lasers e ter Billy super-velocidade com ela para os Super Prêmios. Antes de sair para os Super Prêmios, Max diz a Phoebe que seu aparelho está pronto. É um dispositivo enorme sob a caverna de Max em suas costas extrai energia eletrográfica de limões e concentra a energia para formar uma explosão de energia. A Phoebe zomba do aparelho como uma máquina de limonada. Max assegura a Phoebe que o aparelho funcionará. É hora de começar a limpar a bagunça em vez de esperar que Phoebe salve a bunda. Nisso, ele admite que Phoebe esteve ao seu lado, limpando sua bagunça, mas ele não podia admitir isso na TV ou em frente de mais ninguém. Phoebe está aliviada de que Max ainda dê crédito a ela. No entanto, ela ainda não tem fé no "gadget de limão" de Max. Então, ela espera que Max saia da casa. Ela volta ao cofre e absorve os poderes do Dark Mayhem do orbe. Na cerimônia dos Super Prêmios, Hank e Barb estão sendo entrevistados por Anderson Super para o próximo prêmio. Nora e Billy estão desapontados por não poderem encontrar o Garota Pause em qualquer lugar. Então, quando Hank pergunta se eles finalmente chegaram lá para ele, Nora diz que sim e diz a Billy que seus pais já são seus heróis. Os Thunder Twins dirigem-se diretamente para desativar a bomba de fedor. No caminho, eles se encontram com o Super Presidente Kickbutt, que suspeita que estão escondendo algo. Phoebe, em seguida, distrai-la usando a telequinesia para fazer cair Mitch sobre uma mesa. Kickbutt culpa Mitch por cair durante todos os Super Prêmios. O presidente Kickbutt começa oficialmente a cerimônia de premiação ao apresentar o Platinum Cape Lifetime Achievement Award para Hank e Barb. Hank e Barb aceitam o prêmio e seguem seus longos discursos. Durante o discurso, Max leva Phoebe no porão onde ele manteve a bomba de fedor. Está dentro de um banheiro falso apenas por causa das metáforas malignas. Max tenta inflamar seu "dispositivo de limão", mas leva tanto tempo para ativar que Phoebe fica impaciente e começa a ativar os poderes de energia do Dark Mayhem. Ela diz a Max que tem algo que tem a fazer e espera que ele possa perdoá-la. Max assume que ela está falando sobre o uso do banheiro e enfatiza que é um banheiro falso. Não ajuda isso quando o gadget de Max começa a correr, Phoebe diz que pode "segurá-lo". Muita informação, Phoebe. A impaciência de Phoebe cresce ainda mais quando percebe que o tempo está acabando e o dispositivo de Max ainda não está pronto para a explosão. Então, ela gera uma bola de energia enquanto revela a Max que ela absorvia os poderes do Dark Mayhem. Phoebe argumenta que eles não têm tempo e não podem arriscar. Então, ela gera uma poderosa bola de energia e tira a bomba de fedor. Max está muito desapontado com o fato de Phoebe não ter ouvido seu aviso e absorvido os poderes do Dark Mayhem. Poucos segundos depois, o gadget de Max sai, fazendo Phoebe sentir-se mal por não acreditar nos aparelhos de Max. Max começa um grande argumento com Phoebe por não confiar nele e por pensar que ele sempre precisa de sua ajuda. Os gêmeos procuram sair do porão e entrar no pódio, apenas a tempo de uma foto de família após o discurso dos prêmios dos pais. Após o prêmio de seus pais, Nora está desapontada por não terem encontrado a Pausa garota, mas ela diz que ainda está bem porque eles estavam lá como uma família. Por enquanto, Garota Pause faz uma pausa no tempo e, em seguida, move-se pela sala desenhando moustaches em pessoas, incluindo Billy e Nora. Ela então se afasta e descongela o tempo. Nora e Billy percebem que ambos têm bigodes em seus rostos. Eles celebram que a Pausa garota os notou. Mais tarde, em casa, Phoebe pede que Max esteja atento a ela para que ela possa retornar as superpotências sem ser notada por mais ninguém. Max ainda está bravo com ela; então ele se recusa e entra em sua cova. Deixado sozinho na sala de estar, Phoebe abre o cofre das armas e obtém o poder do Dark Mayhem. Ela tenta retornar os poderes ao orbe. Mas há um problema. O orbe continua a desviar os poderes de volta ao seu corpo. Ela tenta tantas vezes. Os poderes não desaparecerão. Phoebe pânico que ela não pode livrar-se dos poderes do Dark Mayhem. Os poderes assumem o controle dela. Os olhos de Phoebe são vermelhos. Ela faz um sorriso malvado. Ela é uma nova Phoebe agora. Personagens *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Dr. Colosso *Evelyn Kickbutt *Anderson Super *SuperManny *Garota Pause Continuidade *Os eventos deste episódio será continuado pelo especial de uma hora, Thunder in Paradise. Isso faz da história completa um filme completo de 90 minutos (66 minutos sem os comerciais). **O episódio termina com Phoebe perguntando a Max para ajudá-la a ver se ninguém está assistindo enquanto ela coloca seus poderes de volta. Max, que ainda está zangado com Phoebe por não deixá-lo limpar a sua própria bagunça, recusou-se e voltou para o seu covil. No entanto, ela era incapaz de colocar os poderes do Dark Mayhem de volta ao orbe e, em vez disso, tinha olhos vermelhos e um sorriso maligno, ficando assim o mal. **Enquanto Phoebe está colocando seus poderes de volta, ela se despediu em 3 línguas - português (tchauzinho), espanhol (adiós) e italiano (arrivalerci). **Phoebe provavelmente não conseguiu remover os poderes do Dark Mayhem porque o orb não estava configurado para que alguém remova poderes de si mesmos. Max o modificou em Thundermans: Secret Revealed para que alguém possa adicionar poderes para si mesmos, mas não removê-los. *O Orb de Dark Mayhem retornou neste episódio desde que foi introduzida pela primeira vez em "Thundermans: Secret Revealed". *É revelado em vídeos promocionais que um dos poderes do Dark Mayhem é ter olhos vermelhos malvados. *Barb diz que ela nasceu em um celeiro durante o discurso de aceitação do Super Prêmios. Ela primeiro mencionou isso em "Four Supes and a Baby" quando Hank perguntou se ela foi criada em um celeiro e ela respondeu: "Você sabe que eu fui. Por que você continua falando isso?" *A dificuldade de Phoebe em manter os segredos foi mostrada pela primeira vez em Restaurant Crashers e depois explorada em "The Amazing Rat Race". *A obsessão de Colosso com sua mãe também foi vista em "Max Futurista". *Max diz que está envergonhado de Phoebe salvando-o o tempo todo. Ele primeiro disse isso em "Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel". *Billy revela-se ter amigos imaginários em Up, Up, and Vacay, onde o nega, mas secretamente sussurra ao seu amigo imaginário Walter da mesma forma que ele faz com Rex, seu dinossauro invisível imaginário, neste episódio. Curiosidades *O título do episódio é uma referência ao ditado comum: "Come What May", que significa "venha o que vier". *Dark Mayhem não apareceu neste episódio, embora ele tenha sido mencionado. No entanto, seus poderes acabam possuindo Phoebe. *De acordo com a Nickelodeon, este episódio conta como especial. *O Super Prêmios apareceu neste episódio. *Anderson Super é uma paródia de Anderson Cooper da CNN, o SuperManny é uma paródia da Supernanny e o Prêmio Nobel de Pizza é uma paródia do Prêmio Nobel da Paz. *Este é o primeiro episódio da série a ter um cliffhanger "To Be Continued" ou, em português, "Continua". *Violet Spingarn, a menina que interpreta a Garota Pause é filha do criador de Os Thundermans, Jed Spingarn. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Os Thundermans